Romantic Bet, Identities Revealed
by PartAnon
Summary: Adrien reveals his identity to ladybug. Marinette asks Tikki for advice, she makes a bet with Marinette.


Chat Noir stared into Ladybug's eyes and began "Ladybug I-… want to tell you who-" Ladybug pushed her finger into his lips.

"Kitty we can't." Ladybug gave him a gentle stare, a guilty feeling took hold in her heart.

Chat took a breath "Plagg claws in." Adrien steeled his resolve and grabbed her wrist, light flashed over his body, as he stared straight at Ladybug "No need to feel guilty my lady, I just needed to get the cat out of the bag."

Ladybug looked away and grabbed at her throbbing heart. "Chat we can't."

"Ladybug… Please, do you hate me that much? Do you trust me?" Adrien asked from the bottom of his heart.

"No, I-uh."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because I like you Chat, you're a great friend. My trusted partner, and I don't want to hurt you." Ladybug's knees gave out and her earrings beeped warning her that time was limited.

"It will hurt so much more if you dont look."

"You dumb cat." She turned to look at his face."Adrien" She yelled her eyes widened, as she stared at her crush.

"You know me milady?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes at a large billboard.

"Oh... right..." he drooped his eyes, secretly hoping that she was someone he knew.

Ladybugs earrings beeped once again. "I gotta go chat." Ladybug got ready to leave. "We'll finish this tomorrow."

"Bugaboo." Adrien's eyes glowed with anticipation.

"Were the best team in Paris after all." Ladybug swung away.

"Why do I feel like I just got a taste of my own medicine?" Plagg burst out laughing.

* * *

"Tikki, what do I do, it's Adrien. And he likes ladybug."

"Isn't it perfect?" Tikki asked.

"No, he likes ladybug not Marinette." she rolled over in her bed.

"But Marinette, is ladybug."

"Tikki, when I put on the mask, I'm Ladybug and Ladybug acts differently than Marinette."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"what bet?"

"I bet if you challenge Adrien to find out who you really are. he could do it just by telling him your in the same class."

"Oh no, might he suspect the blue haired girl with pig tails and sky-blue eyes." She teased.

"Fine all of Paris then." Tikki said with confidence. "if I win, you make me a chiffon cake."

"Tikki, you know you'll get one even if you lose."

"heh-huh" Tikki smiled as Marinette poked her.

* * *

"Chat?"

"My lady." Chat Noir walked out of the darkness

She jumped her face flushed red. "Chat, I uh.. to tell you the truth when I'm not wearing the mask. I'm a person completely different to Ladybug." Ladybug hesitated, as chat watched her face very intently. "I actually have a crush on Adrien." her face started slowly turning red "But he would never notice a girl like me."

Chat put his hand on her chin, and pulled her to look straight into his eyes "How could I not notice, a hardworking girl like you." Chat smiled. in fact Ladybug did remind her of one other person in Paris. Marinette, a hardworking girl, who would do anything for her friends.

Ladybug pulled back, before she shyly said. "If you find me without the mask. I'll be... your lady." Ladybugs and Chat Noir's faces flushed red.

"No need to look bugaboo." Chat smiled pulling her into his embrace. "My princess is right here." he nipped at her ear.

Ladybug pushed him back, her face like a tomato. she panicked in the moment.

"Was I wrong?" he questioned worried.

"No Chat... Adrien." she smiled shyly, you're right I'm all yours.

"I knew it had to be you." Chat Noir spoke relieved. "Marinette is ladybug I must be the luckiest black cat in the whole world." He spread his arms and danced around before ladybug pulled him into her arms. "And why are you so lucky?"

"Because up and coming fashion designer, daugher, of the best bakers in paris, who's secret alter ego saves Paris on a weekly basis. is" Chat smiled mischievously "milady."

"Your lady?" she smiled and kissed him, holding him tighter. his eyes widened, before he relaxed closing his eyes to focus on the bliss.

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

"The ship has sailed." Plagg yelled.

"Plagg, you ruined it." Tikki cried out as she pulled him away.

They burst out laughing, ladybug smiled asking "Ultimate Mecha III Strike, tomorrow?"

"I..uuh"

"After you're done modeling, at 4:30-5-45"

"Nathalie?"

"Marinette." She confirmed to the dumb blonde.


End file.
